Test of the After
by Pen of the Wave
Summary: Lucario dies. He is sent to the afterlife where he seeks to reunite with his friend, Sir Aaron. Unfortunately, there are those who seek to stop him... K plus to be safe!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Here Aaron."

The little black haired, blue-eyed boy looked curiously at the clear gem that was handed to him. "What is it, mum?"

His mother smiled at the boy. "It's our family heirloom. It has gone through your father, his father and the father of his father. I want you to take good care of it Aaron, for it is now yours."

Aaron cast a shy glance to his father's portrait hanging on the stark white wall beside the fireplace. "Do you… do you think I'll be able to live up to him?"

The boy's mother looked to the strong man envisioned in the portrait. The face was serious, yet the twinkling blue eyes held humour, but with a deadly energy pulsing, bringing fear to any person who looked into them. The hands were clasped around a sturdy oak staff, which held…

Aaron's eyes widened. "Mum…" he whispered. "Is that… the heirloom?"

His mother's lips curved into a soft smile. "Yes Aaron. It is. Your father was an Aura Knight."

Aaron's mother held out the gem. A little hesitantly, Aaron took it, tossing it gently between his hands, marveling at how the subtle nooks and crannies reflected the dim moonlight. It was hard to believe that his father had only held it in his hands a few days ago.

A clear ringing alerted Aaron. His head sprang up, only to look his mother in the eye. "Aaron, I'll be joining your father soon. This is yours. Fulfill your dream my child, make us proud."

In her hands was the staff shown in the elegantly painted portrait. The wood was dark, but well polished. A hollow empty dish sat at the tip. In silence, Aaron took hold of the staff. His mother's arms dropped back to her sides. Her last words scared him.

Aaron carefully fitted the clear gem into the dish. It slotted in place with a click. Aaron turned the staff around in his hands, listening to the soft sighs of the two metal teardrops that hung off the sides. They were crying.

_But why? _Aaron wondered. The boy was soon to find out.

The boy's mother picked the 8-year-old Aaron up and hugged him tightly to her chest. "Good night, my knight."

The little Aaron, still clutching his father's staff, fell asleep in his mothers rocking arms. Soon, the same arms lowered him into his bed and gently tucked the blankets in under his chin. The door clicked shut. Night fully descended.

_Shadows. So many of them… it was impossible._

_ An impossible mission. But it had to be done, for the kingdom, for the queen._

_ My lady… I wish you well!_

_Shadows. So many, too many. They were overwhelming. I can't… I couldn't… Aaron! Forgive me… I was foolish…_

_ I didn't know… _

_ until too late… … …_

The bright sunlight filtered through the thin curtains, shining in Aaron's eyes. "Mmmph…" he mumbled, turning over. After a while, he sat up.

There was something wrong.

Aaron sniffed the air suspiciously. _What's going on?_ He hastily dressed and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. His mother wasn't there.

Aaron hurriedly reassured himself. Ever since his father left, there had been no one to do the 'man' jobs. Now, his mother had to fetch the water from the wells, to harvest the eggs from the chicken house, to reap the fields of grain. No, it was perfectly natural for his mother to be out. She was probably just getting the eggs for breakfast.

Then, Aaron heard soft murmuring coming from outside. Walking to the front window, Aaron cautiously opened it. He pressed one eye to the gap and peered out. Two men dressed in Cameron's royal colours appeared to be arguing. _What were they doing here?_

"It must have happened!"

"No," one retaliated. "They wouldn't dare! Not since last time!"

"But that was different," one said. "Now, it's a defenseless citizen, not some hero wannabe."

"Don't let the Queen hear you say that," one guard urgently hissed. "She'll put you on cold cabbage soup for three weeks if she did."

"Yeah, but what are we going to tell… him?" one complained.

"Hey! We still don't know if it happened or not."

Aaron's eyes narrowed. _What are they talking about? It seems rather serious, maybe I shouldn't be eavesdropping… _Suddenly, the boy heard it, the words that shocked him to the core.

"Ria's dead."

Aaron sank into his knees and dropped to the cold, kitchen floor. The boy felt his eyes heating, bitter water gathering in the edges. _A hero doesn't cry, _he told himself firmly. But this… this was different. He cupped his face with his hands and wept, shoulders shaking, tears cascading through the gaps between his fingers. _Why? Why? Why did death have to take his last living relative?_

Eyes red and swollen, he looked around his home. Everything looked so empty… so out of place. Where was his mother, working hard at the stove? Where was her loving embrace whenever he injured himself?Where was that woman, that woman who nurtured him?

A glimmer of light drew Aaron's teary eyes. A clear gem set in a rich, wooden staff. Aaron clambered to his feet and started towards it. Once again, he felt the smooth wood in his hands. Once again, the memories came. The boy gripped it tighter and tighter, unleashing all his pain and sorrow into that one vessel.

Finally he let go. New light shone in his eyes. "No…" he whispered. "I won't be so dependent on anyone anymore. I will make my own way into this world. I will be a hero. Like dad."

Aaron picked up the staff and raced to the door. Suddenly, it opened. A Royal guard stepped through. Aaron bumped into him and fell spread eagled onto the floor. The guard saw the boy and halted, albeit a bit awkwardly, then started to say something. But Aaron didn't stop to listen.

The boy leapt to his feet and pushed past the guard to the wild outside world. The gem of the staff in his hands glinted brighter than ever, as if preparing for its new master. He vaguely heard the Royal guard finally realizing what was happening.

The clip-clop of hooves on the sandy floor.

The deep thrumming through the earth. _Aura…_

He was running… running away, until he could come back again. Until the memories drained out of this now unfamiliar place.

Finally, he reached it. The hill. The majestic rock formation, or the Tree of Beginning loomed before him. Aaron's eyes flashed. Raising his staff, he made a vow. He would return, stronger than ever! He filled his lungs and released his dreams to the fresh morning air.

"The Wave is in me!"

* * *

**A/N **Well, what do you think so far? Took me ages, but I finally am satisfied with it! :D Reviews EXTREMELY welcome! Next chapter will be talking to you about Lucario... this is just something so you can understand a really, really, really later chapter... o_O Maybe I should of put it later in... oh well...

Me: Hah, hah! I'm so brilliant, I did it!"

Aaron: *whines* Why did you put me as a big crybaby?

Me: *slaps him across the face* Because you are. And Lucario learnt it from you!

Aaron: How?

Me: *turns on TV. TV is playing Mew and the Wave Guiding Hero: Rukario, last part* See?

Aaron: Nope... oh... *Lucario is crying at Aaron's last speech*

Me: *smiles smugly*

Aaron: ...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucario's eyes blinked open. The jackal Pokemon sat up, almost half expecting the landscape to be of the Tree of the Beginning. But no, it was not so. Sand coated his paws and dust flew up around him when he finally stood. It had been too long. The desolate landscape stretched endlessly on all sides. It was a desert of sand, dust and dirt.

Lucario placed one paw over his heart. _"The Wave is in me."_ Slowly, the jackal Pokemon's head decorations lifted almost hypnotically up, vibrating as Lucario's keen aura senses became alert. But nothing happened. Lucario looked around in confusion. All he had seen was a never-ending expanse of black.

_Was it the aura of this place, _he thought in confusion. _Or is it… there is nothing here at all?_

The thought scared him. All his life he had been dependent on his aura to lead him, to guide him, for a weapon and communication. If there was nothing here to absorb aura from, how could he operate?

Lucario sat heavily, staring at his paws. If there was no aura, who was he?

"_Jjjiiiii!"_

Lucario stood up again. What was that sound? A giggling silhouette raced towards him, from the distant sky. Instinctively, Lucario readied himself with aura sphere. When only a small spark was summoned, Lucario winced. There was no other defense. The silhouette flew closer. Lucario could make out the shape again. What was it?

"_Jirachi!"_

Lucario sighed in relief. A Jirachi. The Jirachi giggled. It held out a hand. "_How are you, newbie?"_

Lucario touched the hand with his own paw, careful to be gentle. _"I'm looking for Sir Aaron. Until I find him, I doubt I'll ever be 'great'."_

Jirachi giggled again, flying in circles around Lucario's head. _"Stop being so silly, have some fun! Congrats, you just died! As a rule around here, I can give all newbies a wish. So, so?"_

Lucario cocked his head to one side. _"Can you really grant wishes?"_

Jirachi laughed. _"My nickname is 'the Wish-Maker. Course I can!"_

"_Then, can you lead me to Sir Aaron,"_ Lucario asked.

Jirachi frowned. _"How can I lead you to him if I don't know what he looks like?"_

Lucario tried to describe his master. _"He has black hair, he has an Aura Guardian's hat, he can control Aura…"_

Jirachi stopped Lucario in the middle of his sentence. _"Don't worry, I know who you're talking about. He's quite a face in this area. I'll lead you to him. Don't worry about a thing."_

The Pokemon flew off, speeding like a rocket towards the rising sun. Lucario ran off after it. _Aaron… wait for me…_

_

* * *

_

Dust flew up behind Lucario's paws. The steady drumming of them filled the silent landscape. Apart from it and Jirachi, there was no one around. _How could this be the afterlife? _Lucario thought, looking to the distance, but finding nothing apart from more and more desert. _I thought many humans and Pokemon die every day._

They traveled on, barely resting. Finally, the two reached a waterhole. Jirachi flew around it, barely drinking at all. Lucario let a few sips pass his snout, but didn't drink more lest he choke on the water.

"_We're almost there," _Jirachi said, looking at the midday sun judgementally. _"We should arrive by sunset."_

Lucario nodded, busy regaining his breath after the many pants the water released.

"_Are you ready?" _Jirachi asked.

"_What do you think?" _Lucario muttered.

Jirachi flew up again, now slightly more tiredly. _"Then let's go!"_

Once again, the two pounded across the desert floor, eating up thousands of miles in Lucario's excitement. As they ran, the sun traveled lazily through the sky. Finally, it was almost sunset. Long shadows stretched out behind the two. Lucario squinted at the bright distance.

The jackal Pokemon gasped. A little town popped out of the desert where there seemed to be sand and more sand. _A mirage._ The Pokemon thought.

Jirachi led them into the town. Many curious Pokemon gathered around the newcomers, not too accustomed to more Pokemon visiting the place. The houses were all quaint and neatly organized. Trees dotted the landscape as civilization was finally brought to the desert that was the afterlife.

Lucario looked about the place in wonder. It was amazing that right on the edge of dreary desert was a town, lively and full of life.

"_This way,"_ Jirachi said, flying towards the edge of town. It seemed to be unfazed by the stares the two received.

Lucario nodded and shook off the feeling on uneasiness that descended upon him when they entered the town. It was unused to so much staring. _Sir Aaron, wait for me!_

Jirachi flew ahead, a white flowing figure amidst a sea of Pokemon. Lucario followed, being sure to block out the stares. Soon, Lucario saw the figure. It was unmistakable. The Guardian's hat, the familiar hair, the posture… everything!

"_Sir Aaron!"_ Lucario exclaimed, smiling broadly in delight.

When Jirachi approached, the figure turned a bit, and it was confirmed. The twinkling blue eyes, the kind face and smiling mouth. Lucario put on an extra spurt of speed and soon reached him. He launched himself into the man's arms, barely registering Jirachi's giggle and the man's surprise.

"Who… who are you?"

"_Why, I'm your friend, you partner Lucario! Sir Aaron, don't you remember?"_

The man frowned. "Lucario? I had a Lucario once, but not you. I'm afraid you've got the wrong person. My name's Riley, not Aaron."

Lucario stepped back in shock. _"Wha-what?"_

Riley touched Lucario's shoulder gently. "He must have been a good master."

Lucario backed away. _"No, it can't be! Where's Sir Aaron?"_

Jirachi flew to Lucario. _"I'm so sorry I got the wrong person! But I can't take this back, rules are rules. I can't give you more than one wish… forgive me."_

Riley looked kindly at Lucario. "You don't know much about this place do you?"

The jackal-Pokemon bowed its head. _"No."_

Riley looked to the rapidly darkening sky. A hazy film crept across his eyes as he became absorbed in some long ago memory. "Do you truly wish to find your master… and love him so much that you would throw yourself off a cliff to get to him?"

Lucario felt like he had been pushed in the stomach. Automatically, his paws tried to block the invisible force. _"I- I don't know."_

Riley turned away and started to his home, which was at the edge of town. "Then I can't help you."

Instinctively, Lucario reached out to him. _"Wait!"_

Riley stopped at the Victorian house's doorstep. "You have to understand that finding Aaron won't be easy. Once you use up Jirachi's wish, the rest of the journey will be long, and extremely difficult. If you fail, you won't be able to find him _ever again_. I want to help you, but if your loyalty isn't enough, there's no way you two will be able to be reunited!"

Lucario stood still, stunned by Riley's words. _"…I still don't know…"_

Jirachi flew up to Lucario. _"Give it a try! Please? I can't see my clients suffer like this! Please, at least try it for me, and Aaron!"_

Lucario looked to the ground. _"I don't know if I'm brave enough. I've lost a friend twice already, I don't want to lose him again…"_

Jirachi flew agitatedly around Lucario's head. _"You need to have some self-courage! You've already come this far, don't give up now!"_

Lucario closed his eyes. Maybe he should… but what if he failed? What then? He would never forgive himself is he could never see his master in the future. _But he'd already come this far. If he kept on shying away, he may never see his master at all, or even get the chance to. No, he must conquer his fears and face up to the challenge._

Lucario opened his eyes. "Riley, I accept your offer!"

Riley smiled. "Good. We'll start right away. Follow me."

Jirachi waved a sad goodbye to Lucario before starting on its way to whatever new client awaited it. Lucario turned to Riley, who was waiting patiently on the house's doorstep. His paw stepped forward… one step… two steps… three… Lucario halted.

Riley reached out a hand and beckoned. "There's no need to be afraid. I can help you."

Taking one last look at the desert from which he came, Lucario took hold of Riley's hand, marveling at how similar it felt to Aaron's. _"Thank you."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **Ahh... now we know what Lucario is doing... In the next chapter, there'll be mentions of where Aaron is... Lucario has a seriously hard task ahead. Well, I just need to start writing Chapter 2! Hopefully it'll turn out okay. Once again... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks :p


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The long green robe swished around his ankles as he reluctantly walked to the After Commission's meeting room. The old, wooden staff went tap, tap, tap, mirroring the man's every footstep. Sir Aaron had been chosen as the 8th and final member of the Commission.

Froslass blushed as she took hold of Aaron's hand to lead him to the Commission's meeting room. _"I've heard about what you have done and the great sacrifice you made for your people. Sir Aaron, I am honoured to have you join our Commission."_

Aaron nodded. When he replied, his voice was tight. "Thank you, Froslass, but I'd rather go out and look for Lucario. I've heard a new arrival came by the Barren Plains, which is the site for those who have died near the Tree of Beginning. I believe that is Lucario."

Froslass snorted. _"That worthless Pokemon. You'd be much better off working with us. Count yourself lucky to have been chosen by our leader."_

Aaron looked down at the ground, watching his feet tread across the gold trimmed plush red carpet. "I guess so."

Froslass led Aaron through a set of huge oak double doors. Inside, most of the Committee had already gathered. Mismagius, the leader greeted the two as they came in. _"Welcome, you two. We are just getting started. Please take your seats."_

Froslass led Aaron to a seat carved out a of an elegant willow branch. Froslass it self, sat in one made of frozen ice and coated with magnificent carvings of warriors in battle. Other members of the gathering included Hariyama, Cyrus, Crobat, Roserade, Typhosion and Marshall.

Mismagius coughed. _"Now, we will begin this meeting agenda. Unfortunately, many citizens have been complaining about the strictness of the After. Many want to be reunited with family and friend, but our code only allows it only if the other member corresponds that he/she wishes that they be reunited."_

Mismagius turned to Aaron. _"Since you are new here, these are the basic rules for the members of the Committee. 1. You may not leave…"_

Aaron gripped the edge of the seat in horror.

"…_2. You may not have any correspondence with the outside…"_

As each rule was read, Aaron's grip got tighter and tighter. Soon, his face was pale with shock.

"…_10. You may only talk to those within the Commission." _Mismagius put his papers down. _"Those are the rules. Break them, and you will be forever locked up in our dungeon. Since you cannot die, it will be the worse for you."_

The ghost Pokemon chuckled. _"Life times of eternal torture… enjoy!"_

The other Commission members apart from Aaron laughed along with him. Aaron put out a trembling hand. "Wait, may no outside spirits be allowed in at all?"

Froslass stared at him. _"There is a way. But it's impossible. You may as well give up hope."_

Aaron's face was grim with determination. "Tell me. Even if it's only a slight chance, I am willing to take it."

Mismagius sighed. _"Each year we have at least one Commission member asking the question. Fine. I'll tell you. Actually make that Marshall."_

Marshall pulled her chair pack with a screech, and then stood. She bowed to Aaron. "The system works like this. Three challenges are set by the Commission. The candidate must be able to complete all three before their wish is granted. That is all."

Hariyama clapped his giant hands together impatiently. _"Can we get this over quickly? There are about a thousand candidates waiting for me to beat them up!"_

Mismagius looked to Hariyama coolly. _"If you do not wish to take part in the Commission, please deposit yourself to the dungeon."_

Hariyama sweat dropped. _"Err… I'll stay."_

The ghost type leader continued the meeting. All the way, Froslass was observing Sir Aaron keenly. Sir Aaron was leaning on his crossed hands. His face was pale and his foot was tapping the floor impatiently.

_Does he really like that Lucario that much? _Froslass wondered. _Even when the man is scared he's handsome… _

Froslass blushed as she thought of Aaron taking her in his arms… instead of that silly jackal! But she would find a way to win Aaron's heart… soon.

* * *

When the meeting was over, it was already after midnight. The Commission members stood tiredly up out of their seats and limped back to their rooms. Aaron's eyes were already drooping by the time he excited the meeting room. The man had a lot to think about.

"_It's the same as usual," _Roserade complained to Crobat. _"We never get anything decided."_

Crobat nodded. _"But at least this new member doesn't seem half-bad. He brought out some interesting points at some stages. Oh Roserade, by the way…"_

Crobat leant close and whispered something in Roserade's ear. Froslass narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Roserade didn't seem to notice the ice/ghost Pokemon. She giggled. _"Yeah, that's definitely Fros –"_

"_Quiet!"_ Crobat had snuck a glance Froslass's way, and caught her listening. Froslass floated away, a little disappointed that she didn't hear. _Why were they talking about me? _

Suddenly, Froslass caught sight of Hariyama. She quickly glided up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. _"Hariyama, can you do me a favor?"_

Hariyama started in surprise. _"Why, sure Froslass. What do you want?"_

The ice/ghost Pokemon's eyes traveled in the direction Sir Aaron was resting, busy nursing his head. _"You know the new arrival who got his wish wrong?"_

Hariyama chuckled. _"Yeah. It's the news of the century. Jirachi doesn't get wishes wrong often. So what do you want me to do to him? I heard he might be taking the test."_

Froslass floated closer so Hariyama could see deep into her turquoise eyes. _"What I ask of you is simple,"_ the Pokemon whispered. _"…Thrash him."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **And that's chapter 2. Next chapter will be with lucario again, find out about the laws of the After! Though these days, updating might go a little slower... for 2 reasons.

1. I just got my new pet rabbit today! He's a boy and he's adorable! He has these cute little black rings around his eyes and the rest of him is white. But he needs a lot of attention...

2. School's starting. It's already the first week, which is okay as I only have Italian homework, but soon it'll get more stressful...

Oh, and another thing. Going to camp next week, or the week after that, I don't remember. It'll be for three days so don't expect any updates then. Until we meet again... thanks for sticking with me!

PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Riley took a long draught out of his cup, and then rested his head on his hands. He stared at Lucario thoughtfully. "Now, where should I begin?"

Lucario returned Riley's gaze. _"How the After began."_

Riley took another sip of his tea. "That's actually quite a tricky question, Lucario. I don't know that much, but then again, I know a whole heap more than most other people here."

"_Do you know enough to help me find Sir Aaron?"_

Riley smiled at the jackal-Pokemon. "I believe so. Actually, a friend of mine should know. But before you'll understand what he tells you, you need to know this…"

_**Riley's Story**_

For as long as anyone could remember, the After was ruled by a group called the Commission. That group was always led by Mismagius, somehow the only one of its kind to make it to the After. For generations, it was just Mismagius in charge of the Commission. He made all sorts of ridiculous rules governing the place, so eventually a rebellion grew.

A fierce battle ensued between Mismagius and the entire rebellion. Almost all of the After joined in. After slaying the leader of the rebellion, Mismagius narrowly won. He went home with near fatal injuries, but due to a miracle performed by some unknowing fool, Mismagius survived.

That battle taught Mismagius a valuable lesson. Never again did he dare force unreasonable laws upon the people. But we were still angry. It was tyranny, that's what. We wanted a fair government. That's how the Commission was established.

However, not everybody may come into the Commission. In order that no bad influence was pressed upon the After's ruling group, the representative of the people suggested that only those who had achieved great things in their lives may be chosen randomly to join. The rule was carried out.

Now, the Commission has always 8 members, not counting Mismagius. Each member is drawn out of a hat containing the names of great people and Pokemon. The Commission members live in absolute luxury, in Mismagius's Place. Even so, being a member of the Commission has its costs.

At this, Riley grew silent. "There was a rumour once that a Commission member broke one of the rules and tried to enter our part of the After. He was banished to, as Mismagius would say, the 'dungeon'. Some say that the banished one is still rotting away down there. But others claim that he escaped, and now lives amongst us."

"_How can this help me find Sir Aaron?"_ Lucario asked.

Riley coughed. "I was just getting to that. My suspicions are…"

Lucario leaned closer. _"Yes?"_

Riley grimaced. "No… I think it's best you don't know."

Lucario fell back. _"Why?"_

Riley looked away. "He's a member of the Commission."

* * *

Lucario sat at Riley's windowsill, staring out at the barren desert plains. He still couldn't believe it.

"_Darn it!"_ he cursed, banging a paw on the window, watching it slide off without even denting the glass.

The Pokemon had concluded from the previous Commission member's plight that Sir Aaron was practically unreachable. With Mismagius at such strength… really, almost the whole of the After put together couldn't defeat him! How on Earth, no, After, is he going to find his friend?

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted Lucario. The Pokemon turned, and for a moment, saw the familiar face of Sir Aaron. Then he scanned the man's aura. No, it was just Riley.

The man held out a silver tray with tea and biscuits on it. "Thought you need something to fill your stomach before we visit my friend. He lives quite far away."

Lucario nodded, then tucked into the delicious, homemade meal. As the Pokemon munched whole-heartedly on the cookie, Riley checked his watch.

"14:20… already?" Riley looked up. "You'd better hurry, he doesn't like waiting long."

Lucario finished off his tea. _"I'm good to go."_

"Then let's set out."

* * *

It was close to evening, but the sun was still high in the sky. Riley stared at it, squinting at the brightness. "Does that thing _ever _move?"

Lucario was racing ahead, but stopped to let Riley catch up. _"It should."_

As he said those words, time seemed to speed up. The two watched in astonishment as the sun sped through the sky, stopping at the distant hills. By then, the normally bright yellow plains turned a warm shade of orange.

Riley looked bemused. "The weather always behaves differently in different regions around the place. I think that was the result of a wish Jirachi granted to a clueless newcomer. It only started about 3 weeks ago."

Riley sighed. "Ah well, don't worry Lucario, we're almost there."

And indeed they were. Suddenly, the black haired Aura Guardian stopped, right in the middle of, it seemed, nowhere.

Lucario looked around in confusion. _"Where is he?"_

Riley checked his watch. "On strike, most likely. We're late. He's very fussy about time you know."

Suddenly, a large sand coated loudspeaker popped out of the ground near Lucario's feet, causing the jackal-Pokemon to jump.

"_Give me FIVE more minutes, you hear me?" _a static filled voice shrieked from the loud speaker. _"One more for each time you were late… Riley. Next time it'll be SIX minutes. REMEMBER THAT!"_

Then, in a quieter tone, it added, _"Soon it'll be a year…"_

Lucario looked back at Riley. The man was leaning on his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. Once more, he checked his watch. Muttering under his breath, Riley fiddled with the watch.

For a moment, everything seemed to freeze. Lucario gasped as an overwhelming moment of dizziness enveloped him. He clutched his head in agony as two hammers banged away at two sharp nails, driving them deep inside his brain. Then, it was over.

Lucario felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. In shock, the jackal found he was lying down. The hand had smooth, slender fingers. _"Thanks, Riley."_

Lucario saw the hand withdrawing. Then, a high voice squealed, _"Why does everybody think my hand looks like Riley's?"_

The jackal-Pokemon bounded to his feet. In front of him was a screw-faced ditto in the shape of Riley. The ditto was white, unlike most Lucario had seen.

Ditto turned towards Riley. He pointed an accusing finger at him. _"You cheated! AGAIN!"_

Riley tried to look innocent. "I just… adjusted time a bit, that's all."

Ditto lunged for the watch. _"GIVE THAT TO ME! YOU'RE NOT CHEATING, NOT EVER AGAIN!"_

"Whoa," Riley cried, lifting the watch beyond Ditto's reach.

Ditto fumed as he couldn't obtain the watch. Riley laughed shakily. "Well, Lucario, this here is my, err, _friend _Ditto. He knows a lot more about this place than most of us. I believe he may help you."

Lucario stared at Ditto. _"But he's crazy."_

"_No more than you are,"_ Ditto muttered, _"What were you thinking? Facing up to the Commission? Bah!"_

Riley tried to compromise. "I'm sure we can work out something."

Ditto turned away. _"Not cooperating."_

The more Lucario watched Ditto, the more his anger grew.

Finally it burst.

"_What do YOU know!" _the Pokemon roared. _"My master means the WORLD to me! Haven't you felt that before! Either way, you must know what I'm feeling!"_

Lucario grabbed Ditto by the scruff of its neck. _"Tell me how to get to him… TELL ME!"_

Ditto sweat dropped. _"Whoa, dude, stop that, you have a serious temper problem."_

Lucario glared at the Pokemon. _"Stop avoiding my question. ANSWER ME!"_

Riley stepped up and separated the two. "Maybe we should discuss this inside…"

As soon as Lucario released it, Ditto scuttled to a hidden trapdoor buried beneath the sand. _"Yes, yes Riley, that's a marvelous idea! Err… let's go!"_

**A/N **Ha ha. I like Ditto. Sorry for the long delays in updating. I was busy cooing over Bunny, my rabbit. Aww... he's the sweetest... though extremely distracting.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aaron stared out of his window, watching the dark clouds travel across the face of the moon. Its silvery light shone on his pale face, making it seem almost a pure, snowy white. Aaron was worried.

"Lucario…" he whispered, trailing his hand down the surface of the clear glass. "I believe in you…"

* * *

Ditto's home was underneath the hot, desert sand. Limestone walls protected the inside from the harsh sun and the rare heatwave that was not absorbed by the sand.

As the trio went down, Ditto kept casting suspicious glances Lucario's way, as if the jackal would pounce on him at any second.

"_Err… come this way,"_ he stuttered. Secretly, he pressed his mouth up to Riley's ear and said, _"Does that jackal have to come?"_

"Yes," _"_Riley said firmly. "No excuses. He's the one you'll be helping!"

"_Yeah,"_ Ditto replied. _"Fine, whatever you say."_

Soon, the three arrived at a large rock with various engravings of ancient battles upon it. Lucario stared at it and shivered. It reminded him too much of the great battle of Cameron Palace… where his doubts had begun. Ditto pushed his way to the front and licked a finger thoughtfully. He coated the finger with saliva then tapped a few engravings before standing back.

After a moment or two, with a loud shriek, the rock tumbled to its side, leaving a human sized hole in its place. _"Come on,"_ Ditto grumbled, entering the hole.

Riley followed confidently, while Lucario did so hesitantly. They were in a rocky tunnel with glittering crystals lining the sides. Vaguely, Lucario thought they looked like the crystals from the Tree of Beginning.

A strange dizziness overcame Lucario at one point in the journey, but if Riley and Ditto felt it, they didn't show. Finally, the trio arrived at their destination. It was a small, enclosed room furnished simply with a bed, chair, table and cupboard.

Lucario looked around curiously. Did Ditto live here? Then, the Pokemon spotted a netted hole in the roof. The chair was directly underneath. _Was that the loudspeaker hole? _The Pokemon thought.

But soon, Lucario was distracted. Ditto was digging in a soft patch of earth. His hand slid through into a small, hollow area. With triumph, Ditto held an object up. It was a ball shape, covered with a small, dusty rag.

Riley gasped. Stepping forward, he caressed the ball lovingly. "It's a shame… what a terrible condition this lieric has lain in for so many years."

Lucario cocked his head. _"What is it?"_

Ditto turned sharply to look at the Pokemon. _"You don't know? It's the main way – no, possibly _only_ way for those in the After to communicate with the outside world."_

"_How's this going to help me?" _Lucario asked.

Ditto cleared his throat_. "You do know that, to get to anyone within the Commission, you have to undertake this 'test', don't you?"_

Lucario shook his head.

Ditto raised his eyebrows, then continued. _"It so happens that the first test you have to go through is one of strength… it comes from a Hariyama. He is an immensely powerful fighter, and any normal Pokemon would have trouble going against it. He has a sister too, and this is who we'll be contacting."_

"_Why?" _

"Because she had lived with him all his life. She might give you some invaluable advice in fighting the bad boy."

Lucario felt a shiver running up his spine. He looked to Riley for approval. But he was no longer there. Suddenly, the Pokemon felt more alone than never. All he had was himself… then, casting a sideways glance to Ditto, maybe a madman. Not much of an improvement.

"_Okay," _Lucario said. _"Ditto, what do I have to do?"_

Ditto gestured to the orb. _"Just do whatever you Aura Pokemon do… you know, use your Aura?"_

The blinding white of the orb sitting blankly on Ditto's desk seemed more intimidating the more Lucario stared at it. Gulping, Lucario walked the final few metres to the orb. He raised one paw and hovered it slightly out of range of the orb.

Closing his eyes, Lucario lowered his paw. The paw touched. A small spark of light blue Aura ignited where Lucario's paw made contact with the orb, but that was all. After five seconds with nothing, Ditto stormed over to Lucario.

Lucario gasped as the transformation Pokemon grasped Lucario's paw with surprising strength and shook it roughly.

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH POKEMON THESE DAYS!" _Ditto shrieked. _"Really, an AURA Pokemon can't even use Aura?"_

Lucario bowed his head. _"I wasn't able to use it since I came here."_

For a while, Ditto stood without saying a word, still staring at the jackal-Pokemon's paw. An awkward silence settled upon the two.

"_Ha ha," _Ditto scoffed, breaking the silence. _"Riley didn't tell you?"_

Lucario blinked. _"What?"_

Ditto let go of Lucario's paw and clambered under his bed. After much rummaging, Ditto produced an old, worn scroll. _"I don't know how to manipulate Aura myself, but with your experience, I think you should be able to figure this out quite easily."_

Lucario studied the scroll in his hands. It was a dirty yellow, with the edges already tearing from over-use. Lucario spread the scroll out carefully on Ditto's desk. Ditto cursed as some of the scroll crumbled to dust as soon as it was uncurled.

"_Let's see…."_ Lucario said, scanning the scroll. _"It seems that the Aura in the After runs on a different wavelength."_

The Pokemon peered closer at the piece of paper. _"All the living occupants of the After are dead, so technically, they do not possess Aura. But the unique atmosphere in the After also seems to enhance Aura, therefore only a tiny amount is needed for a ball of Aura. _

_Everything apart from the humans/Pokemon in the After are alive. Plants, rocks etc all contain a limited amount of Aura. In the living world, if this were to be harnessed, only a small amount would be in use. But due to the nature of the After's atmosphere, the Aura is magnified until it can be used normally."_

Underneath the text, there was a diagram. Lucario gasped. _"I see now! All this time I was trying to draw Aura from living things in the After – humans, Pokemon. Only the Aura of insects was harnessed, so I couldn't produce a full Aura Sphere. This means…"_

Lucario bounded to the middle of Ditto's small room. He cupped his hands together, like Aaron had shown him when he was still training as a tiny Riolu. Lucario closed his eyes and concentrated. His head decorations rose hypnotically once again.

_Blackness… it was so dark… _Lucario raised his awareness. He had to look further, he had to be broad in his search, that was the only way. Finally, a tinny glimmer of light appeared, the light at the end of the tunnel. Hope heavy in his heart, Lucario started towards the light.

The glimmer grew brighter. Suddenly, Lucario was through. He saw something… but not as he expected. A giant face loomed before him, crushing him in its presence.

"_YOU!" _it boomed. _"YOU HAVE COME TO CHALLENGE ME? VERY WELL, I WILL BE WAITING. CHOOSE YOUR WEAPON WISELY."_

With that, the giant spectrum retreated, leaving Lucario's way clear. The Pokemon drew in breath sharply. So many Auras! If only he knew before. Quickly, Lucario gathered some, compressing them into his palm, forming a small blue ball.

Lucario excited his subconscious to his conscious. Yes! There it was! Shimmering with a thousand rays of light, turning in his palm was a large ball of purple-blue Aura. It gave off a soft blue light, and had Ditto staring at it in awe.

"_Wow…" _he whispered. _"I wish I could do that…"_

Lucario smiled.

With a mighty roar, Lucario slammed the Aura Sphere into Ditto's walls. The cavern shook and rocks cascaded from the ceiling. Ditto ducked under his bed.

"_Whoa!" _he cried. _"Slow down!"_

But even with the dangerous rocks falling in piles around him, and wrecking his carefully built room, he couldn't help feeling joyful for his friend.

Lucario's smile was now a broad grin, and he couldn't help but laugh in ecstasy. It had been a torturous time, not knowing how to defend oneself.

Ditto felt a paw hoisting him up. _"Thank you friend," _Lucario said sincerely.

Ditto scratched his head. _"No, it was nothing."_

Lucario looked to the orb. _"Now to find Hariyama's weakness."_

The Pokemon remembered back to the apparition that confronted him before he had access to the vast supply of Aura. _Hariyama… _Lucario's eyes glowed. _He was going to defeat him!_

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile…**

Hariyama leaned back on his chair in satisfaction. That should of scared the wits out of his challenger, but he still stood strong.

The Pokemon chuckled. Nah, no one had ever bested him in a battle before. He was going to win this one… for sure!

**A/N **I've been yawning non stop since I finished Chapter 4 and Chapter 5. Aww... so tired...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Part 1- Ditto's Cavern**

"_Are you ready?" _Ditto said, holding up the orb for Lucario.

Lucario nodded.

"_This might hurt a bit," _Ditto warned.

"_It doesn't matter."_

Ditto sighed, but relented. _"Unleash some Aura into the orb. You should be teleported to the living world."_

Lucario's eyes widened. _"The living world!"_

"_Yes,"_ Ditto said. _"Hariyama's sister is_ alive._ How else are you supposed to contact her?"_

Lucario raised one paw over to the orb, so it was touching. Once again, he entered his subconscious. _Aura… _And there it was. A flickering spark in the middle of the orb. Slowly, the spark grew until it filled the orb and cast an eerie white light on the two Pokemon's faces.

Suddenly, it seemed that a thousand needles were being jabbed into Lucario's side. Lucario winced and twitched at the pain. More needles stuck into the Pokemon's body. He held his cry in, but finally, with a last needle stuck in his sensitive tail, Lucario cried out.

The jackal-Pokemon disappeared in a flash of light. Immediately, the orb stopped glowing and Ditto was left staring at it. _"Well, good luck pal."_

_

* * *

_

**Part 2- The Land of the Living**

"_Who's there?"_

The old, female voice pierced through his vision. Swirling, confused colours rapidly disappeared at the onslaught of light.

"_Who are you?"_

_It's me! _He wanted to call. But somehow he couldn't. Slowly, he felt the light passing away. _No, stop!_

Finally, he found the strength to move his frozen jaw. But to his horror, only a hoarse whisper came out. He was strong! He could overcome this! Opening his mouth wider and wider, he shouted.

"_I'm Lucario!"_

Then he was free.

* * *

The elderly Hariyama sat by the stream, dipping her large feet into the cool, refreshing water. It was a sunny day, and Hariyama suspected that a friend was going to visit. There! She felt it. It was only a tiny presence, a newcomer to the After, most likely.

"_Who's there?" _she asked, stretching her subconscious. No answer.

"_Who are you?" _She tried again. After a moment of silence, her conclusion was simple. It must have been her imagination. These glitches do occur sometimes.

She was just about to pass on when she heard it. Just a faint reply, more like a whisper. She leaned closer, but was propelled back by the force of the shout.

"_I'm Lucario!"_

Ahh… she chuckled. A strong spirit. Reaching out with her large hands, she caught it before it could surrender to the confusion of the Between. _"You're safe now…" _she murmured.

Hariyama deposited her load onto the bank of the stream. It was a spirit. Hariyama cast a glance back at her children, Makuhitas who were playing happily along the muddy bank. No. They didn't notice. Of course, their time hasn't come yet.

The spirit beside her suddenly sat up. Hariyama showed no sign of seeing him. _"You're awake," _she said simply.

The spirit looked around. _It must be his first trip. _Hariyama thought, watching the spirit's awkward and ungainly actions as he struggled to readjust to the different conditions of the Living.

"_What do you want here?" _Hariyama asked.

The spirit stared at her for a second before he came to his senses. _"Uh, you're Hariyama's sister, aren't you?"_

Hariyama paused. How did he know her history?_ "Yes, I am." _

"I am Lucario. I want to defeat your brother to find my friend and master, Sir Aaron. But your brother was supposedly undefeated in his age, and I need your advice."

Hariyama answered coolly. _"You're a young un, aren't you? Why don't you think of something yourself?"_

Lucario's grip tightened on the stream bank. _"How do you propose I do that?"_

Hariyama chuckled. _"Though I may not be at the peak of my strength, I'm still a worthy match for my brother."_

Lucario backed away. _"You mean you want me to…"_

_"Yes. Fight me."_

**A/N **And that's Chapter 5. Not too bad. Chapter 6 will be about the unofficial battle and something else... my brain is loaded to think about anything other. Ah well, I'll leave you wondering.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The two faced each other on opposite sides of a sand coated battle field. Lucario narrowed his eyes. The opponent before him was well weaned in the art of the battle. Hariyama's skin was scarred from long ago wounds and although age had wearied and tired her muscles, her eyes still burned with a frightening light.

Lucario had been trained in the ways of control, not fight. Control was necessary if one wanted to master aura. Though, he decided, fighting must contain at least a little area of control. That is why, even under the intense pressure of fighting with a master, Lucario never flinched. **(A/N Inner Focus)**

Hariyama chuckled, a low rumbling laugh. _"Are you ready, my student?"_

Lucario nodded, quickly getting into the traditional defensive stance. Hariyama did the opposite, aiming more for offense.

_Go. _The word was not said but the two battlers felt it, a slight tension in each other's muscles, a slight hardening of the eyes. Then they clashed.

Hariyama thrust out with a powerful arm thrust. Lucario, though lacking in the strength sector, easily surpassed Hariyama with agility and speed. Turning a quick midair somersault, Lucario skidded to a halt behind Hariyama, dodging arm thrust.

Instead, Hariyama's hand slammed hard into the ground, sending shockwaves vibrating through the field. While this was happening, Lucario rebounded on the force that had sent him skidding and used it to catapult himself back with a full scale tackle.

Hariyama chuckled again. _"You have been trained well."_

Lucario was above her and was just about to strike out with his paws but with phenomenal speed uncanny for such a bulky Pokemon, Hariyama turned and retaliated.

Lucario had barely enough time to react when Hariyama's huge hand caught his in a tight fist. She lifted the jackal up in the air and struck out with her other hand. It cannoned into the air with such force that the air barely perturbed it.

Lucario's eyes widened and he knew the end was near. Closing his eyes, he waited for impact. It never came.

Slowly, the jackal-Pokemon's eyes opened. Hariyama's fist was mere millimeters from his face. He realized that if Hariyama had not stopped a milli-second later, he would have been a squashed ghost.

Hariyama was frowning as she deposited the Pokemon gently to the ground. _"You have a long way to go if you even stand a chance against my brother."_

Lucario nodded, his eyes downcast. _"What will I do?"_

"_Only one thing – train your heart out. Ask Ditto for advice."_

Lucario looked at her in surprise. _"You know Ditto?"_

A small smirk passed her face. _"He's a naughty one, I can guarantee that. I should of told you the time he was owned by a little girl name Mosey. He was quite fond of her, and one day, while Mosey was busy chewing her nails over her homework, he transformed into her school principal while the real one was on holidays, fired her teacher than taught the class for a day._

"_Needless to say, they got into all sorts of mischief… that is, until the principal came back. Mosey's parents weren't very happy either. Ditto got disowned. In sorrow, he killed himself."_

Lucario's eyes widened. _"He- he __**killed **__himself?"_

Hariyama nodded solemnly. _"Yes, it's hard to believe such a trouble maker could be so soft, isn't it?"_

Lucario thought back to when he first met Ditto. A small giggle escaped his lips.

'"_Give me FIVE more minutes, you hear me?" _a static filled voice shrieked from the loud speaker. _"One more for each time you were late Riley. Next time it'll be SIX minutes. REMEMBER THAT!"_

Then, in a quieter tone, it added, _"Soon it'll be a year…"_'

_Soft…? _Soon, the giggle became a full blown laugh. He hollered and hugged his stomach to suppress the stitch growing there. _"Ditto? Soft? Spare me!"_

Hariyama's lips were twitching. _"Yes… soft… BWAHH HA HA!"_

The two were rolling around on the ground, laughs racking their bodies. Hariyama had never had so much fun before in her life. Lucario was glad all the seriousness of his quest could be forgotten sometime… then he could just _enjoy _life!

As the sun sank lower in the sky the two stopped laughing, leaning on each other for support as they staggered back to the river bank.

"Well Lucario, I think you better go back now, lest the voices that call for you to stay becomes too strong to resist."

:Lucario looked puzzled. _"What do you mean 'the voices that call me to stay'?"_

Hariyama looked at the Pokemon in surprise. _"You have not heard them yet?" _She smiled to herself. _"You have a strong spirit."_

"…" Lucario looked at Hariyama. _"How do I get back?"_

"_How you came, of course."_

Lucario's sweat dropped. _"Err… I don't exactly know myself."_

Hariyama slapped her forehead. _"That Ditto," _she muttered. _"so __**naïve**__!"_

She turned back to Lucario. _"You should be able to access the Between in the river."_

Lucario cocked his head. _"The 'Between'?"_

"_Yes, it is the boundary between the living and the After, hence the name the 'Between'."_

"_How come you can only access it by water?"_

"_You know the 4 elements, right?"_

Lucario nodded. _"Water, earth, fire and air, aren't they? But what do they have to do with the Between?"_

"_Earth and air are the main elements. Water and fire are secondary, created by the clashing of earth and air. But of course, unless you want to get badly burnt, you wouldn't want to get back to the After using fire would you? So water is the option."_

"_Umm.. I'm not entirely sure what you said just then apart from that you access the Between using water, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

Lucario cracked his knuckles in anticipation. _"Then let's get started!"_

Hariyama led him to the same little river he arrived by. It gurgled a watery welcome as he splashed into the center, careful not to be swept away by the strong currents tugging at his paws.

Lucario turned to Hariyama, raising an eyebrow. _"Is anything supposed to happen right about now?"_

Hariyama allowed herself a small smile. _"In ordinary times, you wade into a river and nothing happens. However…"_

The old fighting Pokemon strode briskly over to the edge of the stream so she was parallel to Lucario. _"If you have escaped the clutches of death numerous times, like I have, you may activate water's portal."_

With that, she placed her large hands tenderly on the ground, and dunked her head in the water. Lucario stumbled back, startled by the splash, slipped and fell into the crystal clear river. He momentarily saw Hariyama's eyes glowing an eerie red before he popped back to the surface with a gasp.

Suddenly, the currents tugging at his paws began to spin faster, and more furious by the second. A small whirlwind soon formed, begging Lucario to surrender to its power.

The Pokemon gritted his teeth and held on stubbornly. He knew this was some sort of test… wait, were they the voices Hariyama was telling him about? Either way, he wasn't going to give in.

Lucario stared in fascination as the light from Hariyama's eyes got so bright, that it pierced through the water and shone on his chest spike. Slowly, what started as a small dot grew… and grew… until it was shining completely on Lucario. Lucario closed his eyes. He knew that it was coming…

WHAM!

The sensations crashed into him so hard and sudden that he had barely enough time to collect himself. Once more, the confusion of the Between enveloped him, making his sight suddenly sharper, he taste duller, then switching around again. Lucario winced as his head started pounding, it was all too much for his brain to take. Briefly, he heard Hariyama's soft but strong voice telling him to hold on, and not give up – help is coming.

Lucario set his jaw and waited. But no one came. There were many voices in the Between, and the colours swirling around him were hypnotic… but when he closed his eyes there was only pitch black.

"_Help…" _one voice cried. _"Please help me! My children, what will they do without a mother…?"_

"_It was never my fault," _another hissed, _"Silvertown was the one who ditched us at the edge of the Amazon, Silvertown is to blame! We should never have trusted him."_

"_Cuuuu-bone!" _one moaned.

Lucario tried to block the voices but it was no good. They reached his heart, full of Pokemon and human's rants and pleads of help, forgiveness, betrayal… But who was listening? Only him. And they seemed to sense that and moved to crowd in on Lucario, who was already having a hard time with one voice tempting him with the offer to become a Commission member, so he may be with Aaron.

"_Won't you give me your soul…?" _one whispered, holding out a swirling, colourful hand. _"I sold mine to the Devil."_

"_If only you folk knew what I have been through…" _one sighed, drifting away. _"If only you knew…"_

"Lucario…"

Lucario flinched and writhed as the words assaulted him. _Don't listen. Don't listen don't listen don't listen._

"_LUCARIO!"_

_Don't listen don't listen don't listen don't listen don't listen…_

"_FRIEND LUCARIO, ARE YOU THERE?"_

_A hoax – don't listen don't listen don't listen don't listen don't listen…_

"_LUCARIO YOU BAKA, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? IT'S __**DITTO**__! D-I-T-T-O! JUST FOLLOW THE BLUE LIGHT!"_

_Don't – wait, wha? Ditto?_

Lucario opened his consciousness. He scanned the scenery. So confusing… there! A glimmer of soft blue beckoned to him to come closer. Giving way to his instincts, he headed forward. One step, two steps, three…

The light washed over him, and he was back.

* * *

**A/N **Hey hey hey! Sorry for the long wait. School was vvveeerrry busy. Had 2 big projects going on at the same time.

Aaron: Not entirely true. You were intimidated.

Well, yeah. I don't like writing action scenes. Gives me the shivers. But finally, I struck up enough courage to continue, the rest just came naturally! Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger, but you know, I wanted to update soon just to show that I'm _not_ discontinuing this one! Nup. No incomplete story. Next chapter will feature more on the Commision and DITTO!

Meanwhile, enjoy your day!

*log off*


End file.
